Music and a Kiss
by PandaStrawberry
Summary: Xion is starting in a new school, where she meets a boy named Roxas and his girlfriend and queen of the school, Namine. She loves him, somehow vaguely remembering his face somewhere, but Namine throws some obstacles in her way. Pairings: Xion/Roxas Rokushi, and slight Roxas/Namine
1. New

**Music and a Kiss**

**Author's Note**: Please review if you like it/want to give some suggestions and feedback! It's been like 2 years since I wrote a fanfic aaah, so I don't know if its any good to continue ; 7 ; Thank you in advance sweeties!

* * *

I was never near the top of the school food chain.

Sure, I'm incredibly smart, always the overachiever, and never needed to pay attention in any way. I was also stuck with a boyish bob that never reached past my chin since the bubblegum ritual started in second grade, a small bit of esteem, and my shy, silent personality.

This year was going to be different though. My family moved to Twilight Town, where I could get a new start. My father and mother said that they had cousins here, some I had never met, too. Hello, ninth grade.

_I'll do something good this time around! _I was hyped up, nearly bouncing through the doors. _Wooh! I hope this school has better ice cream and-_

I automatically noticed people staring at her awkwardly. Oh yes, Xion, old and new, had the habit of narrating her life aloud. Blushing, I looked down, walking a little faster to my first class of the year. I was definitely not making mistakes for now. I made the mistake of expecting everyone to move out of my way, though.

"Ow!" I squeaked. I'd bumped into something, possibly a door or—

"Oh man, I'm sorry-!"

I hurriedly gathered all her papers up, refusing to look up.

_Oh geez, a guy, a guy… The last thing I need is someone to tell all those strange buff guys that I'm a clumsy idiot…._I tried to keep calm and gather the pencils next. Keeping my cool, I pretended I didn't mutter my thoughts out loud.

"Hey…" The boy picked up a folder and stood up, forcing me to look at him. He had golden gravity-defying spikes, cerulean eyes… "… Don't try to bulldoze through everything, okay? Not everyone can walk through walls you know." The boy ended it with a lopsided grin, tapping the folder on my head before giving it back. It was just for a flash, but I thought I vaguely remembered him from someplace.

I gave him a small smile. _The first time… someone hasn't yelled at me for bumping into them like that._ I kept it in my head and walked away, grinning to myself. I still had ten minutes of freedom before the first class. It would be best if I could keep to myself, so I propped a sketchbook on my knees, sitting in front of a trophy case.

Wordlessly, my fingers sketched a boy with strikingly spiky hair, a lopsided grin, and sparkling, laughing eyes in all its grayscale glory. Was it wrong for me to admire it or something?

"The hair is bit off…" Muttering, I erased away furiously.

"I agree, are you thinking of getting a haircut?"

_Here we go, again. _Shutting my eyes and placing down my notebook, thinking quietly.

"What d-do you want?" I stuttered, closing my notebook quickly.

"Me?" She points to herself innocently. She's stunning, with pale blonde hair and light, sky blue eyes. Her angelic hair is to the side and reaches just below her shoulders, crowning her pale face. "Sweetie, you must be new here."

"Don't call me sweetie…um…" I started to growl. I wasn't really sure if it was okay for me to say that to someone. The old Xion would've shyly backed away, whispering apologies.

"My name's Namine." Namine mused. "But if you don't know, I rule the school around this place."

"…and?" I glanced at her perfect face. The angel waved a small sheet with her schedule for the semester, and snatched mine from the top of my stuff.

"Every. Last. Class." Namine emphasized the words, snickering bouncing off every word. She tore mine in half. "If you don't stay away from Roxy… let me correct, my boyfriend, I'll make every last class torture." With that, she took her prim atmosphere and skittered off, racing to the boy I met.

"Roxy, huh?" I mumbled, trying to distance myself from them before starting off to music. It was a funny girlish name, but the mentions of it made my cheeks flush.

The class was already chattering away. There were various people singing high-pitched _memememememee_ scales, a group of band boys terrorizing the orchestra girls, and even people throwing xylophone keys from across the room. I tried to stay as far as I could from Namine, smiling her bright angelic smile as Roxy was tapping away at the piano in the corner.

There had to be a teacher or something, somewhere, right? I gulped and pretended to be interested in a piano book. Part of my goal to be new again included different classes, but I couldn't play anything. Me, singing? That was reserved for nights my parents were gone.

"You play piano too?"

I squeaked again, flinging my piano book in the air. "Aah, I'm really sorry about that, throwing things up in the air is my impulse when people sneak up from behind me because it really—" I tried to catch my breath and continue, but a pair of curious cerulean eyes stopped me.

"I think your name is Xion, right?" he smiled at me. "The teacher's gone today but the board says you should introduce yourself or something."

"Y-yeah. You're… R-roxy, right?" I tried a casual starter. Why did I even draw this guy in the first place? I was awkward, shy, and we didn't match up at all. "I don't actually play piano and… introducing myself is probably going to get me slushied in a second."

Roxy crinkled his nose at his name. Maybe it was because he thought I stalked him for his name or something? "Namine told me she already introduced me… as Roxas." Shoot.

"I meant Roxas." I gave him a grin, hoping he would take it. "B-but anyway, it's fine. I'll just say I introduced myself to you and a wall, and it'll count." I saw him relax, chuckling to himself.

"I think you hurt your piano book. You can come share mine if you want. Are you learning piano here?" He grabbed my wrists and heaved me up from the corner, dragging me along the messy chaos to the old but still glorious piano. Roxas looked around the room, noticing his girlfriend wasn't there to talk. Namine somehow disappeared into another corner with the me-me-me-ing singers. She didn't look at me, but her aura was glowering.

"I guess I'll… start learning now then." Smiling at Roxas, I leaned forward and glanced into the book. It wasn't going to be so bad after all, was it?


	2. Magic

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews! If more people like it I guess I'll continue :) I really didn't expect anyone to even look at this! /fainting

This chapter is pretty short/a little more like a filler for plot building but whatever, it gets better next chapter.

Before I knew it, the first class of the year rang. I just survived a class with Namine in it. I also attempted playing piano with Roxas. It was kinda hard to grasp the fact I had to move two hands at once, but I have to admit, playing with him was fun.

"Oh, well, this will have to wait for tomorrow!" Roxas exclaimed. "You're actually really good at learning this stuff."

"Hah, you should see me trying to sing," I mumbled, blushing slightly. "I'm really bad at music, cooking and a lot of things…"

"Why did you get into this school then?"

"What?"

Suddenly, Namine was striding next to Roxas. She didn't even glare at me, and if I haven't seen her glower at me in music, I would've thought the thing in the morning was just the butterflies. Her angelic looks matched her personality.

"Roxxxxxxy!" The sugar in her voice sickened me. "Did you know Xion has all the classes that we do?"

"Really," Roxas asked, smiling at me. "Don't call me Roxy, either. How are you, Namine?"

"I'm good when I'm with you," Namine piped, nudging him playfully.

Was something wrong with me? I felt like this girl was a devil at first, but now it seemed she was nice to everyone except me. Did I do anything to her? I followed them blankly to the next class, drowning out all of their conversation and laughter. The new Xion couldn't really budge into talk either. Suddenly, Roxas nudged my shoulder.

"So? Did you?" he asked.

"I-I did what?" Shoot, should've listened.

"Taken magic, silly," Namine giggled sweetly. "It's the hardest class this year; I'm surprised a transfer wouldn't delay the class until last semester."

"Of course I have…?" Almost everyone had, right?

The conversation stopped when we entered the magic class. There were a bunch of people already seated at their desks, even though there was still five minutes until class really started. Looking at them, I could tell they were probably hardcore nerds or something, like the old me.

"Roxas, Namine, and new girl, Xion is it?"

I almost jumped at the voice. It was loud, booming… it belonged to a tall teacher with fiery red hair and cat-like, green eyes. I was guessing he was a new teacher or something, since he looked almost like a senior student.

"Yo, I'm Axel," Axel patted my head. "I'm a student teacher, and the best magic in this whole school. Sit down."

I looked around awkwardly. Roxas dragged me along with Namine to the back corner, furthest away from Axel's desk. Everyone was so quiet, there wasn't even a rustle of paper or anything.

"…are you guys sick or something?" I asked. People just looked at me strangely, while Namine just opened her mouth, staring at me like I was weird. She started her funny glare again. I was glad Roxas was between us or I bet she would've bit me or something.

"And… there, spell lifted." Axel waved his hand, and then looked at me quizzically. "By the end of this semester, that simple silence spell should be easy to break though…books, please!"

I fumbled for my magic book. My face felt hot, since everyone stared at me; it made me clumsier. Axel started to say the introduction aloud, but I blanked out for awhile. This class was going to be ridiculously easy. Thinking back to what Roxas said earlier, about why I got into this school. Was it some special private school or something? Nobody ever told me…

"…So yeah, I realize it's pretty early in the year, but the first project we're doing is a potion project." Axel passed out a paper with a checklist of potions. "Just finish three of these things. The harder it is, the more points you get."

Roxas started fidgeting in his chair, looking a bit nervous. I glanced over and smiled.

"Hey, it won't be too hard."

"Are you kidding me? This is torture."

Axel cleared his throat. "I don't want to underestimate anyone here, but since we have other stuff to finish too, I'll let you choose a partner. Make it balance out. I don't want experts paired with each other, alright?"

Namine sprung, holding Roxas' arm. He blushed slightly, but then nudged Namine off. She pouted for a minute.

"Are you still angry about last time? It wasn't my entire fault…" she mumbled.

"I failed that class last year because you decided to slack off." Roxas shot back. "And oh, you failed Olette too. What's with that?"

I started to look around the room. Everyone had their best friends and all the people who looked pretty smart already paired up with the not-so amazing people. They checked off the potions they wanted to do, and some even went to the supplies corner to make them.

"Xion?" Axel stopped by the desk. Roxas and Namine stopped fighting and looked up at me. "It seems like you three are stuck together. I hope that's alright with you."

Crap.

Me, with… Namine? Roxas was fine, I would just do all the work for him if he wasn't good at it. But Namine tried to make my life miserable, so…

I felt Roxas relax a little bit at the mention of me being in the group. He shot me his lopsided grin, turning slightly away from Namine.

"Hey, we'll stop by mine. Starlit Circle, 1432." He suggested, taking some random glasses and flasks to the table. "Er… let's see. Do you know the recipe for simple sleep potion or something?"

Namine was about to open her mouth, but I couldn't resist.

"Four specks of spore and a mythril shard, plus water," I told him. I already plucked out the tiny flasks of ingredients from the supplies box and handed them to him. Roxas opened them, a little bit shocked, and poured the water and shard in. Bashfully, he handed over the spore.

"Here uh… you can pour this in, Xion."

"Too cool to finish it all yourself, huh," I smirked. I could do this in my sleep. It felt kinda strange though, like it was a bit heavier than four specks. It didn't change anything in the potion, and I tried to keep calm, looking at it for a long time.

"It's supposed to be red, isn't it?" I jumped. Namine batted her eyelashes at me, trying to act all innocent and—

"Hey, don't worry." Roxas mumbled. "It was just a tiny spore. Sorry Namine, it looks like me and Xion's gunna fail you."

I couldn't help but stutter and blush a little bit. Namine, 1, Xion, 0. "N-now we have to m-make up the points for this. We can only make two more potions s-so…."

"Oh pooh," Namine said. "I'll make something off the eight point list alone. That should get us a low B, but whatever."

"Nngh…" I started to say. I had to admit for nine and ten points, the list was really hard and could only be done with two people. Since Roxas was apparently a fail in magic, I couldn't find another way to make any.

"Thanks," Roxas grinned at Namine and squeezed her hand. "I don't think I'll have to repeat this year, I couldn't live without you."

Turning away, I gathered all my stuff on the counter. Roxas appeared next to me while Namine did the favor and cleaned up the mess we made. He slipped me something right when the bell rang, and dashed out the door.

'Would you still like to hang out at mine today?'


	3. Friends

**Authors Note:** third chapter! thank you for all the reviews. please also vote on my poll if you want me to write shorter chapters (so it'll update faster) or longer chapters (so you can read more!)

Sorry this chapter is short ; 7 ; )/ enjoyyyy~!

* * *

Holy. Potatoes.

I fumbled for some pocket to put the address and the note in. Was he sane? I tried to keep my mind focused on following Namine in the sea of school, as she ripped my schedule, and since Roxas already left. I arrived at the lunchroom and finally lost her.

Sighing, I picked the furthest table in the corner, about to re-read the note again.

"Eeeeeep! Of course! Wow, this is really exciting…"

Was this school high on hyper candy or something? I looked up to see a short, jumpy girl with brown hair that was short in the back and longer in the front. She was talking to some dude with frizzy blond hair, a red head girl with stunning blue eyes, and a kinda short girl-like guy with messy mouse hair.

"Yeah, his house is awesome." the blond kid commented. "Hey Sora, have you ever been there? He even has an awesome chocobo."

"Uh-huh." Sora said. He must've been the girl-like guy. "We're going to have to find this girl though. He's not letting Namine slack off on the potion…"

"I was too scared to take that class first thing," the redhead squeaked, shivering. "It's taught by Axel, and you know when he tried to burn down the whole building in cooking class? Those noodles…"

"Not the noodles," Sora shivered. "Kairi, let's talk about something else…" I guessed Kairi was the pretty redhead.

"Ah, who's this?" Kairi pranced over to me, beaming. "This is our table, I think Roxas sits there."

"I'll m-move, I'm s-sorry." _Oh geez, I don't think I can find a place to read it in peace…_

"Wait, you don't happen to be Xion, right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm Xi-Xion. How can you, um, tell?"

"Ooh, I know this one!" The other cheerful girl squealed. "Roxy told me that you like to stutter when you get nervous, you say stuff to yourself out loud, and ooh, short black hair."

"Olette, are you sure this is the same person…?" The blond asked. Olette ignored him and kept rambling on.

"Well, you're formally invited to Roxas' sleepover thingy in two days, Friday."

"Who said I was going…?" I asked. My heart thudded, and I could feel my face heating up. "And why did Roxas invite me? Namine's not the one failing potions…" I shut up and stopped thinking about anything that would slip out of my mouth.

"Oooh, I hear some drama going on," Olette whispered as her friends circle sat around me. "Namine's not going. She wasn't invited since Roxas is sure she'll slack off the potion thing. I heard you made some potion that heals papercuts."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," I mumbled awkwardly. "It was a sleep poti—"

"Oh stop teasing her," Kairi groaned, taking out her sandwich. She smiled at me again, introducing all of them formally. The blond kid's name was Hayner.

"So, you new here? How ya liking it?" Hayner threw questions at me.

"G-great," I murmured. "Does anyone know what Roxas or Namine has after lunch?"

"Hah, you stalker," Sora joked. "Where's your schedule?"

I opened my mouth to say an excuse, but Kairi cut me off. "There's Roxas."

"Hey," Roxas waved. "Namine's not coming today, so it's fine to talk about ideas for the party thing. You goin', Xi?"

"Yeah," I said automatically. I gave myself a mental smack. "So, um, why is Namine…?"

"Dunno," Roxas shrugged. "She had some stuff to finish with her dad. He's the dude that runs this school so-"

"I bet she could take test answers if she wanted to," Hayner cut in. "That's crazy lucky."

"She's too smart for that stuff though!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's because you don't do anything besides sleep in our classes!" Kairi and Olette says, laughing, shoving Sora. He dropped his sandwich on the table, and pretended to mourn over it.

"I think he'll do great in lunch this year." I giggled. Everyone laughed, while Sora flushed over like a tomato.

I fit in, for the first time.

* * *

Namine scuffled around with the papers in the manilla folder. There was the number, the name, and the picture. She gasped a little bit. He did look exactly like… _him_. The blonde shook her head though.

_Nobody will ever be the same as him. I can't treat him like he's special. He's only a tool._

Her heart thudded as she dialed in the number. It did help that her cell could dial as far as DestinyIslands, and soon a too-familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Ven? Can I call you that?"


	4. Rooftop

**Author's Note: **Hey peeps, updated 2 in a day! :D it took a long time though haha. Please vote on my poll, if you want longer or shorter chapters please, it would really help! Reviews would also be nice, the more there is the more motivated i get xD

From now on there's more drama.

warning: fluff 8'D

* * *

By the end of lunch everyone's faces were red with laughter. It was fun hanging out with them, and for the first time in my life, I wanted to stay so badly at lunch. Next was gym though, so I could still get some energy out.

"Oh yeah, we're on the same team!" Roxas ran up to me, holding up his hand to high-five.

I slapped his hand and grinned. "Darn, I wanted to beat you at this," I teased. "I've never played dodgeball though."

"Hah, now I'll have to protect you, huh?" He pushed me playfully as we lined up on the gym sides. Namine was on the other team but refused to look at me.

I was about to reply, but the whistle blew.

Everything was chaotic. Shoes squealed on the floor along with the girls that just stood there, huddling in the corner. Roxas motioned to me, and I ducked my way through.

"Just throw something!" he yelled. I took a ball in the air, flinging it to the other side, where it knocked Hayner in the side. Roxas laughed as he rolled over with girls coming to his help. Being distracted for a split second was just good enough to get him out though, by no other than miss perfect Namine.

"Aw, you're my girlfriend," Roxas groaned. He ran to the wall with a lot of our members out. It was just me now. Shi-

"Ooh, looks like it's me and you, huh?"

Namine. There was a reason to knock her out harder now! Somewhere in the background, Roxas yelled 'woohoo, Shi! Avenge me!'

My mind went blank as both sides cheered. I couldn't feel the pounding of sound against my ears… why? My body took a tight, vice-like grip on my mind. Everything went blank… my eyelashes fluttered, the gym grew dark…

The next thing I knew, Namine was knocked on the floor with a bloody nose.

Clarity filled my body again, but the silence was real. People were at a standstill now. It took about a minute for everything to fall back into disorder, with gym teachers running to help Namine up. Students crowded around her, pushing, shoving, glaring past me. I let my legs take over my mind now, running… running somewhere, somewhere I could be safe.

Something happened, something changed, and I was the monster.

Roxas's POV

It was already enough that I failed Magic that day. Now my girlfriend was on the ground, holding her nose, sobbing violently.

"Hey, sweet stuff," I said as I pushed through the crowd. "you alright…?"

"Couldn't be better," Namine smiled at me. I leaned in and touched her face, looking at her reddening cheeks. "It's nothing, don't worry."

I paused for a second. Didn't she hate Xion that morning? It could've just been me. I helped her stand and followed her as she was about to go out the door to the nurse's.

"Wait. Go find Xion, okay?"

Well, there was a plot twist.

It was Namine's wish after all. I checked the locker room first, but I couldn't hear anyone. All the girls were outside still, gossiping or whatever of what happened. Xion sure knew how to throw dodgeballs. I went to the elevator. The parking lot. Shit, there wasn't much time left.

Suddenly, I looked up from the lot to see a girl. She was fragile, small, broken… Xion. It didn't take any more than a second to get my legs to move. I ran up the stairs, panting after 3 flights. I opened the door which led to the roof, where I hoped to find Xion…

Xion's POV

Sobs racked my body cold. Tears blurred my vision. I tried to breathe regularly.

First day here, ruined. I hurt Namine with I don't even know what. It was probably a magic surge or something, something that I couldn't control. It felt so familiar, but I just couldn't grasp it. Why?

Suddenly there were footsteps behind me. Was it the principal or something, ready to kick me out?

"Leave me alone, I'm sorry, okay…?" I whimpered so quietly that I couldn't even hear it. The footsteps were still coming closer. I refused to look until I could feel the breath on my ear. It smelled like cherries, and only one person had a cherry lollipop at lunch.

"Rox-?" I started to turn, hiding my puffy eyes below my hair.

"No, just don't move." I stopped.

"Are you going to push me off the building or something?" I choked out a giggle. He didn't reply, and I started to get nervous. _What the hell is happening now?_

He kissed my cheek.

"I care about you," he simply stated. His breath was near my cheek. I couldn't help but glance at his face. It was red with blush, and his cerulean eyes refused to look into mine. "Sorry."

I couldn't take the pain anymore, so I leaned against him and started to sob, louder than ever before. I tried to blubber out some words, something along the lines of _I'm okay, I'm okay, I should be sorry, I didn't mean it, don't take care of me, don't think of me._

He couldn't make out many words, but when I was done, he smiled. We just sat there for the next ten minutes in silence.

Namine smirked to herself. She closed the door to the roof. _As planned. Now where…?_

She fumbled around the dark stairwell, careful not to make noise. There, Roxas' phone. It was left in the locker room. Namine then glanced at her own, recording the number down on one of his speed-text groups named: "friends", with Olette, Kairi, Hayner and Sora in it. He had a group just of her, but now Namine couldn't risk anything.

When she was done with that, she tapped in a couple of messages in hers, and her new contact, Ven.

'here u go ven 3!' Namine typed, walking down the stairs. 'a picture of your sister.'

She turned off her phone, sending a picture of Roxas and Xion. The angle was perfect, seeming like they kissed… not on the cheek this time.


	5. Jealousy

**Author's Note: sorry for the long wait! I was planning the next few chapters. ; 7 ;**

**Plot twist people, enjoy! Pleaseee review, even a simple word gets me motivated uvu 3**

* * *

The rest of school went by like a blur. It was mainly filled with talkative classes, muttering and gossiping, but I didn't mind.

Roxas. Kissing. Me.

What a dream. It seemed unreal.

I closed my locker, finding Roxas leaned against the one next to mine.

"Hey, um," He blushes slightly. "here's my n-number. Just in case something happens and I reschedule the sleepover… or something." Darn, he was so cute.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. I take the slip of paper from him. "So, how are you—"

"Shishi?"

I squeaked slightly. There was only one person who called me… Shishi. Ven. Ventus… all the way from DestinyIslands? No way. I turned away from Roxas to see Ven walking toward me, almost skipping, but keeping his cool by putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't I get a little hug, Shishi?" he teased. I ran and tackled him, burying my face in his ruffled blond hair. _My best friend, my brother…_

"Eep, why are you here?" I squealed again. I suddenly remembered Roxas. "Oh hey, this is Roxa—"

"Where?"

That was strange. Roxas already walked away? It almost seemed like he had something to tell me too. That was okay for now though. I was beyond excited.

"Anyway, how did you get here?"

"Teleported." He joked. We both knew how much he failed at magic. The best thing he could do was turn an ant into a carrot, after all. "But, um, hey, I just wanted to spend some time with my lil' sis, kay?"

"Aah, of course." I took his hand. Suddenly, my heart thudded in response, and for the first time I noticed how much he looked like Roxas, with the same playful eyes, tousled orangy-blond hair… I let it go though.

We hopped into his car, talking for a bit. He turned around the corner and headed for my house, chattering nonstop. I kind of blanked out for the most of it, thinking back to what had happened on the rooftop with Roxas.

"Soo, who's this Roxas guy, sis?"

I jumped slightly, snapping out of my thoughts. Feeling the heat in my cheeks, I turned away. "U-uh. How do you know his name?"

"Just a thought. I mean, the only other name that starts with a Rox is something like Roxy, right?" When I didn't respond to the embarrassing statement, he stopped at my driveway and leaned over, looking at me in the face. "…you're red."

"Not like you need to point that out!" I snapped, pushing Ven over. "It's just hot, you 'now? Howabout we walk over to the nearest Twilight Moo shop?" Twilight Moo was the only ice cream shop in TwilightTown.

"Definitely."

We walked silently, making small talk like the weather and all that stuff. It gave me time to cool down a bit, and after awhile it really did look like I was just red from the heat. For some reason, the Twilight Moo shop was packed today, chattering with teenage voices that sounded so terribly familiar…

Oh man, this was going to be painful. I didn't want Ventus to think I still had social problems though, so I quietly opened the door. Whose idea was it to have bells at the top of doors anyway? I was still stuck in my school uniform too.

"Oh hey, you're Xion!" Kairi was the first to notice me. She was next to Namine, who just glared. That made me feel pretty bad, but I hoped she wouldn't say anything in front of Ven. I gave her a small smile, hoping it didn't look forced.

"Two seasalts, please," I ordered. I liked it way back on DestinyIslands, since it reminded me of the sea. Ven already sat down on the table next to all of the people I met at school.

_Dammit, Ven!_ I whispered under my breath, awkwardly motioning him to get out.

"Hey, who's that?" I snapped my head up. Namine was pointing my way, and I could feel Kairi, Sora, Olette, Hayner, and Roxas' eyes on me and Ven. "You guys are cute, aren't you?"

"It isn't like that," I muttered, flaring up when I met eyes with Roxas. He looked away slightly, clearly still embarrassed from what had happened.

"Or is it?" Ven smirked at me, making me snap back, and then Namine… almost like they knew each other. Strange, but whatever. For the next couple of minutes, they just chatted back and forth. I slowly licked my ice cream, glancing at Roxas every now and then. He didn't catch my gaze, but was looking at Ven with a slight glare.

He was jealous.


	6. Memories

**Author's Note: Yes to those people who were wondering, Ven is Xion's brother. Yaaaay sorry for the wait! I didn't really know how to end this chapter because I wanted to make it a cliff hanger but not leave people confused. (which i think i failed at) If you have questions please review!**

* * *

Okay, that was it. I couldn't stand here being all awkward, so all it took from me was a look at Ven. He read my mind, being my brother and all, and we got out pretty fast.

"Uh, sorry," I breathed when we scattered out. "I just felt kinda weird. Claustrophobic or something."

"Since when were you scared of closed spaces?" Ven laughed, patting my back. "I remember when you hid out in that cave on DestinyIslands for a whole day with me and Rox-"

"Wait, what?"

He kept walking.

"Tell me what the hell you were going to say, Ventus Grape Fair!"

"Shut up Shi, at least it isn't Peach or something!"

"Well peaches go a lot better with parfaits, and it's a lot cooler looking and… aren't we going off topic?"

He went back to his silent, grumpy attitude. Since he wouldn't tell me, I had to press on. It was something I was good at, and I could corner him pretty fast.

"'Just a thought. I mean, the only other name that starts with a Rox is something like Roxy, right?'" I mimicked his voice from earlier. "Whatever you don't say to me in three, I'll get Mum to tell me, okay?" I started to count down, but I couldn't even get the slightest sway or nervous look from him. This was kinda weird, considering the fact that our Mum was pretty scary.

"Yeah-uh, there was this guy named Roxy back on DestinyIslands. You probably don't remember him, Shi. You were always the kid that was too busy to talk, drawing on the walls all day and…" Ven started to ramble on, losing his normal cool. Suddenly, I stopped him.

"Drawing? Since when did I do that?" I only started getting into art this year.

I heard him curse under his breath, and at that second I knew something was really, really wrong, something I didn't feel since the moment I blacked out and knocked Namine to the ground. The sidewalk started to swirl around me, houses started to deform, and the happy chirrups and loud lawn mowing started to drown out into static.

I woke up, blinking my eyes dizzily. The scene changed, but this time, instead of time warping forward, it went backward. Water dripped from the roof of the cave onto my nose, and that's when I got up. Pain was surging through my body, mostly from my back. It was scraped against the stone walls, and I could feel the simple black dress that I used to wear when I was little was torn at the bottom. I was back as the shy little kid from DestinyIslands, something that I wanted to leave behind.

"Nananana, Xiion is hurt!" someone teased. I glanced up from looking at my scratched up palms, and some weird guy I didn't recognize was there. I wanted to flare up some magic, maybe some silencer, but my fingertips refused to make a spark.

"Leave… her…alone!"

I took a gasp and looked to the other side of the tiny cave. It sounded so weirdly familiar, but somehow I just couldn't grasp it. He was the fricken spitting image of Ven. Ventus Grape Fair.

"It's too bad, little boy," the guy said. My emotions suddenly went wild with rage. Was I going to black out again?

No. Searing from the tips of my fingers were glowing, dusty black sparks. I tried to stop myself from doing whatever the heck this magic was, because in the mind of Xion the ninth grader, this stuff was powerful. Almost like it could blow out my magic along with that guy's. My tiny Xion mind took aim at the guy, and my ninth grader mind saw it was deadly, straight to the heart. There was only one spell in the world that could let rage take such aim.

Memory.

Now I was panicking. I shut my eyes tight.

"Wait stop, don't hurt him!" Oh yeah, it's the kid that looked like Ven. He got in the way. Feelings that weren't mind suddenly blackened my mind until I lost control.

Everything else was cut short, and darkness came over me again. I was crying so much, but my eyes refused to open.

"Are you alright?" Ven was sitting across from me. I was back home, lying on my bed.

"Yeah. It was a crazy dream, you know?"

Ven breathed. "That wasn't a dream. That used to be real."

"What are you talking about, Ven? I mean, I used a freaking memory spell in the dream, and nobody could do that-"

"Except you, Xi."

We sat there silently. We didn't even look at each other, and eventually he left, mumbling something about homework, as if he went to school here. I couldn't really process anything, so in the end I just called Roxas with the number he gave me.

"Hey, this is Xion, right?" his familiar voice was like music to my ears.

"Y-yeah, can I talk to you about something? Maybe at school tomorrow or… something."

"'course, Xion. Hope you can come to the party too, 'kay?"

"Thanks."

I wasn't in the mood to tell him, I had to say it face to face, and he was my best friend here, after all. Roxas would understand, maybe he knew what the blackouts meant or what that strange dream was. Most of all, I had to tell him about those memories that almost seemed unreal and not mine.

I had to tell him I was in love with Ven; or at least the one from my dream-like flashback.

* * *

Don't forget to Review!


	7. Windy

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, this is mainly fluff and not too much drama XD Uhuhuhu i had to force myself to write this, but the next few chapters will move the plot forward! Also, I finished the outline and this story will have about 14-16 chapters. Thank you for the good reviews!

If you have any questions, ask me c:

**Xion: F-fluff? What's that?**

* * *

Roxas's Pov

I couldn't really sleep last night. I kept thinking back to that call. I would've slept pretty well though, knowing Namine was almost done with the potion. If she wanted to talk, why not just tell that boy she was with? Namine told me that his name was Ventus, and then said she thought that they were together. Why was I feeling so damn jealous?

I skipped breakfast to leave early so Namine wouldn't catch me. She was across the street and walked with me every day, but I wasn't really in the mood.

I waited outside the door. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Thirty. Even Sora was in the school by now. A part of me kinda wanted to ditch school altogether if I couldn't find her.

"Roxy?" Namine's soprano rang through the air. She was sticking her head out one of the windows to the music room, waving at me. "You're standing there like an idiot!"

She took the door and dragged me in the room, forcing me to take the huge blast and clanging. Were they paying the teacher to get us deaf by 15? I looked around as Namine was rambling about the ice cream on the date yesterday.

"…So, I think the new girl, Xion, is sick today." I glanced at her with interest. I could've imagined it, but she narrowed her eyes. "Since you don't have piano lessons to teach, why not have a little duet?"

"W-what? It's the spring and it isn't that cold yet." I quickly added, "Sure, Skyscraper is the only thing here since I didn't even stop by my locker." Namine giggled and sat me down at the piano. I blindly hit the notes as she silenced the whole room. Namine flinched at every wrong chord.

"Go run, run, run, I'm going to stay right here…"

I snapped back.

"…I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper…"

Suddenly it hit me and I stopped playing. Xion had to be on the roof. The last note ended sourly, but nobody heard it from all the clapping.

"C'mon Roxas, if your girlfriend can sing, why not you?" A coo from some jerk.

"He sounds like Jesse McCartney!" A fangirl squeal and crashing of a music stand indicated I just made someone faint.

"Uh, Namine, I need a drink." I pulled at the collar of the uniform and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, knock the socks off of them singing!"

"There's a water bottle on my stuff by the wall…"

I was already dashing out the door. Up two flights of stairs, and then opening the door. Wind swished up my already gravity-defying hair and leaves fell into my face. When my vision cleared, I saw her standing on the edge…

Oh hell no.

Xion's POV

Wind swirled in my ears. It felt so free up here, and every gust made me forget about my troubles. I was so human, so normal, and nothing really mattered. I walked along the side, feeling the crunch between my toes…closing my eyes…

My eyes flashed open as another gust crashed into my face, knocking the air out of me. I stumbled backward, and my heartbeat quickened as I looked down.

Someone held me back, and I squealed, wrapping my hands around whoever it was.

"Okay miss totally awesome, don't tell me you can fly because we both know you can't."

"Actually-"

"I don't care what your damn reason is, Xion!"

I got the strength to look into his cyan eyes, filled with pain and anger. I couldn't hold it for long. Maybe I did chicken out and realized that talking to him was going to make me feel like an idiot, but why did he have to look for me? I squirmed out of his arms, gratefully not too muscular, and collapsed, leaning on the wall.

"Okay, okay. I ran up here because I couldn't face you. Not yet." I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow, and then sat next to me. Just a few minutes of silence.

"How 'bout now, Mommy?"

I burst out laughing, looking at Roxas' pouty face.

"L-long story short…"

"Long version, please."

"I… after I left the ice cream shop yesterday, Ven and I were just talking about us back at Destiny Islands. I dunno what we talked about exactly because after that I blacked out."

He looked a little annoyed for a weird second, but then widened his eyes.

"I'm okay. Ven took me back home. But the dream, it was so crazy. There was this kid threatening to kill me, and then there was this boy; he looked a lot like Ven, almost like you if you had lighter hair, and he took the spell that I aimed at the meanie. After it was over though, I could feel shards of feeling and memory soak into me. I didn't get all of the scene, the names were left out…and now, I think when I was back at DestinyIslands, I like, love Ven." I poured it out, gasping for breath. Roxas looked at me, but he hid his feelings pretty well. I heard him sigh a little, and smile.

"That's great. Love is love." Then Roxas awkwardly pulled me in for a hug. I felt like he was missing the point, but what else was there to tell? Almost like he didn't care Ven was my brother or something…

I nuzzled into his embrace, soaking in Roxas' touch. He smelled like the salty sea, and maybe a trace of cookies like he always ate at lunch. It felt so nostalgic.

"Oh, shit."

Sleepily, my eyes fluttered open, and my heart did a jump when I realized I was sleeping on his shoulder. "Did you leave music without telling Namine where you were?"

"An hour at the drinking fountain, she wouldn't believe me… plus, I think we're twenty minutes in Magic class."

"At least it isn't lunch. You'd cry." I giggled and pulled away from him. "It's just your girlfriend, and she loves you. I'm sure she'll forgive you and your pretty puppy eyes."

He looked away from me. I flushed, realizing I just called him pretty. Luckily it wasn't awkward for long.

"Roxas Strife, please come to the main office." A bell voice blared, echoing in the hall to the stairs.

"Wow, who knows what they want with me?"

"Maybe they're going to congratulate you for ace-ing a test for the first time?" I teased. "I called in and said I was sick. I'll… be back at art." I found out my schedule online, and art was the subject after gym. Roxas nodded.

"Namine changed my schedule for some reason. I don't have art anymore."

"She can… what?"

"Her dad's the principal. He can change whatever his daughter wants, and I wanted to change it to another class of gym since the beginning of the year. Kinda scary, if you get on her bad side, you'll get kicked out." Then he left.


	8. Cliff

**Author's Note: Heya guys! Finally Chapter 8! Since stuff are getting more complicated it takes a little more time to write. Thank you for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me! If you have questions, please don't be a guest or I'll have to answer them in the author notes. xD **

* * *

"Hello, Xion."

I turned around, looking into the angelic face of no other than the evil witch, Namine.

"Hi." I covered up a doodle of a girl and boy sitting on a cliff. Namine was so good at art, so good at everything, and I didn't want to show her anything else to tease me with. It was awkwardly silent. She just sat there, scribbling and coloring with colored pencils.

"Drawing takes some patience, you know." her voice is hesitant, gentle.

That kinda shocked me. First time she wasn't mocking me. I just nodded. "Yeah."

"I mean, you can't tell just from the sketch how it's going to turn out. You have to add color…" Her voice faded out, and she whispered, "Can we start over?"

"S-start over?" I stuttered, staring at her in shock. "What do you mean…?"

"I was mean to you, Xion. I g-guess I was a little insecure about it. Roxas really warms up to you and well… That hasn't happened to a girl in a long time, so fast." Namine was back to her shy self that she was around Roxas, and her delicate fingers went back to coloring. "So I was wondering if we could forget about it, that day where I made you mess up the potion."

"I don't like Roxas, Namine," I lied, softly erasing the boy from my sketch. "But it's okay, I would like to start over. It'll be nice. How was Magic today? Is… the potion doing well?"

"Finished my part today. Then we had to evacuate the room because Axel burned up something when he flicked his wrist some weird way on accident."

"Intense." I laughed. "Back at my old school, there was this student teacher that used to flood everything and play his sitar twenty-four seven…"

The next thirty minutes, we were laughing, like old friends. It was so crazy, like this girl knew me for such a long time. At the end of class, I knew almost everything about her, her favorite colors, subjects and all that. The bell rang and she gave me her number.

"I would hang out today, but I'm busy with homework." She said, walking off to her locker. I turned around and walked back to mine, and saw a familiar face.

"Roxaaas, stop stalking me." I found him leaning against the locker next to mine again. When was your locker buddy to protect random people waiting for you?

"I just wanted to remind you the sleepover thing is today." He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah! I'm really excited Roxas." I give him a quick smile. "When will you get out of detention?"

"I'm not sure, maybe in an hour? I don't want to tell my parents to pick me up because they won't allow the sleepover. The principal didn't send an email to them, so they don't know." Roxas grins sheepishly. "That's our secret, okay?"

I laugh. "That's good, mister rebel." I snatch my backpack, flooded with homework and papers. "I'll miss the bus now, so I gotta go." He waves bye, and I turn down the hallway just to find myself face to face with Ven's deep, sparkling eyes.

"I didn't want you to drive me home, Ven."

He twirled the keys on his finger, pointing at me. "You're going to a party?"

"Y-yeah." I searched his face, and found myself blushing. "Hi-his parents will be there, and so are Kairi and Olette…"

"Come on, your parents want me to take care of you." He pauses. "Oh wait, they're going to be gone for the month on some kinda trip. That's why I'm staying."

"Roxas is my best friend Veeeen," I told him, pouting playfully. "Come on, I haveta get ready!"

He rolls his pretty eyes, chuckling. "Fine."

Roxas's POV

"Axel, why are you here?" I walked in the art room, since the main office had a meeting and couldn't take in detention kids.

"You remember, I burned up that damn chair. I mean, I could feel the way it was facing me that it wanted to be burned." Axel winked. "Teachers making teachers get to detention… sucks."

"Yeah. I want to be outside."

"Nice day isn't it? I'd like to hang by the beach, why not reschedule the party there?"

"The… beach…" I repeat slowly, taking out my phone. Not like there was anyone watching the detention kids anyway. "I think I'll reschedule my party there."

I quickly text my best friends group, 'beach insted'. Funny, I thought I only had eight people on that list, Kairi, Olette, Selphie, Sora, Riku, Axel, Hayner, and Xion… why was Namine on there?

Xion's POV

"Hey Xi?" Ven called from downstairs. "Someone texted you to go to the beach."

"AUUGH, that Roxas!" I throw the comb across the bathroom, after an hour of getting my tangled mess into a tiny ponytail. I snapped my fingers with magic and picked a black one-piece, and a white beach dress thing.

"You teleporting Shishi?" Ven asked, making some ramen. "Aren't you going to stay… just for some ramen?" He pouts at me, and those blue eyes strumming my pulse. I look away, making sure that he wouldn't see the blood rushing up to my face. I was still getting these feelings that felt like they didn't belong to me completely, and I wanted to resist.

"Yeah. Sorry Vennny." I hop over, taking a small sip anyway, licking my lips after. "Yummy, what did you put in this time?" There was a silence. The blond leaned in close to my face, so close until I could smell his cinnamon and sugar skin.

"Some brotherly love." He grins, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I spluttered, covering my mouth in embarrassment. He just chuckles, going back to his ramen.

"Just take care."

"I… will." I snapped my fingers again and felt magic welling up in me. "The nearest beach, please."

The phone rang again. On the screen, a quickly typed text read, "Nvrmnd, no beech"

Light flooded my vision. I never liked this teleporting stuff, but it was the quickest way to get to the beach. I found myself lying on a bluff, overlooking the cerulean waters and the peachy sands. This wasn't as pretty as DestinyIslands, but the sunset was gorgeous…

I knew that the rest of the group probably wasn't that good with teleporting magic, so it would be another half hour of peace. Maybe I should've teleported that sketchbook too, since this was a good reference…

My thoughts trailed off for no more than ten minutes, but a sudden rustle behind me made me snap back to the world. I was positive nobody else could be that good at magic… but I turned around to smile—

Roxas's POV

I sat on the couch, watching Sora destroy Riku in some random video game. It's been awhile, and Xion didn't reply to any of her texts yet.

"Ya gunna play, Roxas?" Sora squeaked, pointing at Riku, sitting in the corner depressingly. "You're being lazy." Somewhere in the background, Kairi scoffed.

"Nah," I tell him, rolling my eyes. "I'm leaving for the train. Just like, ten minutes."

"Xion'll find out sooner or later," Kairi called over from the nail-painting corner with Olette and Selphie. "I'll teleport you, but you can take the train back."

"Fine," I tell her. She sighs, holding out her hand. I take it.

"This is the only time I'm letting you hold my hand, Roxas." She closes her eyes and some lights spark from her fingers. It takes a minute or two, since she isn't the best with this kind of magic. The lights are blinding white, and when I open my eyes, I find myself on one of the bluffs near the beach. Kairi looks around while I'm still blinking, seeing the weird purple shadows from the teleporting flash, and then screams.

"Xi-Xion…!"

I force myself to see where she's pointing, and make out an inky shadow falling from another cliff close by. She has a white dress, short black hair… it really was her.

Without another blink, I dive off the bluff, splattering into the endless, freezing ocean.

* * *

**Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite!**

**What's going to happen next? Guess in the reviews! c:**


	9. Sleepy

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Your reviews forced me to update it quicker because I couldn't find a good place to stop for awhile. I also made a drawing for this chapter, and the link should be there when you come across the scene! Thank you so much for your reviews, favs, and favorites. Each means a lot to me!

* * *

Roxas's POV

I flashed open my eyes. Dang, sea water was a pain. The bubbles from the initial splash whirled around me, blurring the sea, though it wouldn't make a difference with the thin light coming above. My hands brushed away my hair, and there she was, sinking into the inky darkness. I wanted to open my mouth, call, scream, but I had to save my breath.

Swishing the water strongly, I grasped Xion's pale, frigid fingers and delicately wrapped my arms around her limp body. Her stunning eyes fluttered, glancing at me dully. Unlike me, the air was already knocked out of her.

_Damn, I have to do something fast…_

She closed her eyes, and I widened my eyes in worry. She looked somewhat peaceful though, calm… and her lips were still pink…

I leaned in, hesitating for a bit. Not like Namine would know, right? I couldn't let her die, not like this… I looked up slightly, seeing the light get dimmer. I forced her mouth open, forcing air into her throat. It worked, because she choked, but her eyes still closed. She was still too weak to swim up, so I heaved her out, letting her take a couple of breaths. There was a strip of rock nearby, and I saw Kairi calling, Stepping her way down the cliff rocks.

Kairi gently took Xion and propped her against the cliff base, while I took my shirt off, twisting all the water out.

"LATER ROXAS." Kairi groaned, rolling her eyes. "Get your butt over here, we're getting back to your house." She placed her hand on Xion's, and then on mine. She tried teleporting, and it felt longer than before. A minute. Two. How long did it take last time, and-

"Stop fidgeting."

Soon, we found ourselves back in my basement, landing in the middle of Sora, Riku, Axel and Hayner's next video game.

"Get outta the way, I'm destroying Riku's last lif—" Axel stared at me, then to Kairi, and then to Xion, who was collapsed on the floor. "Wait, did you guys kill Xion?"

"No, idiot, she's not dead," I groaned, slapping my forehead. _Yet._

"Oh woowie, what happened?" Selphie skipped over with Olette, who was holding a billion bottles of nail polish and hair clip things.

"She's still breathing," Olette gasped, her emerald eyes widening. "And there's a weird bruise on her back, too." I saw that her white sarong dress thing had a rip, and it was true. Suddenly, she started coughing up salty water, and her stunning eyes opened.

"Oh, did I miss something?"

Xion's POV

"Oh, did I miss something?" I asked, staring back at all the faces looking at me. What just happened?

"Eek, it's alive!" Axel teased, his cat-like eyes looking me up and down.

"Did you teleport the beach?" Kairi asked. "Roxas sent out another text telling us just to come here."

"Sorry," the blond mumbled quietly.

"I-I… did I," I was confused. Oh, Ven was making that totally awesome ramen, and the phone rang… the bluff, and…? "I remember sitting on the bluff. I uh, think I teleported back here… or something."

"You fell into the ocean and almost… almost died!" Roxas exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "And you don't remember anything?"

"No…?" I saw a strange look of relief on his face. Was that why my clothes were drenched? "That sounds like a badly written fanfiction plot twist. What next, some unicorn came to save me?" They laughed.

"Well, just forget about it. It was probably real scary." Kairi giggled, patting my shoulder, She dragged me up, her eyes sparkling. "Now we have another person to do hair with…"

I laughed. "How did Roxas manage hanging out with you guys?"

"Out! Out!" Hayner shouted, waving his controller around. "It's been on pause for a minute now!"

"Pushy," Riku, one of the older sophomores groaned. Everyone started laughing again, and I stood up, feeling some sort of aching in my legs, and a pain in my back. Something happened, besides just falling off that cliff. How did I get that weird bruise on my back? When everyone calmed down again, the boys went back to their game. Roxas went upstairs to get the food for us.

"Ick ick ick," Olette said, waving her finger at me. "You're still soaked! Eek, we should get you something to wear and…" I stopped paying attention, smelling the best thing ever.

"CHEEEEESE RAMENNN!" I stood up and almost crashed into Roxas, carrying a hot tray of pizza and four cups of ramen. "I call getting food first!"

"Wow, you actually like that?" Roxas smirked, and I slapped his shoulder lightly. The other girls came up behind me, grinning.

"Finally someone's gunna take the cheese one without complaining!" Kairi giggled. "When Namine was here, it was like a war or something." She picked up chicken, while Olette got shrimp and Selphie got pork. The guys ate pizza, while tapping away at the controllers.

"Why do girls only get ramen? Like I know pizza is really messy and oily, but…?" I asked, covering my mouth and eating.

Axel turned and smirked at me. "You'll see, miss fashionable."

Kairi and Olette, the stronger of the girls, dragged me off by my wrists into another room in Roxas's huge basement. They entered a room with all their stuff in it, including lots and lots and lots of bows and—

"ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" I screeched, kicking. Selphie closed the door with a strange grin on her face. "I'M NOT DOING THIS! THIS IS CHILD ABDUCTION!" Now I understood why we got ramen. So it wouldn't get in my hair…

Within ten minutes they dressed me up in whatever they had. I didn't dare look into the mirror because I told myself I would never like being pretty standing out ish. At least it was comfy with all the silky ribbons and stuff. I had a beige sweater that reached to the middle of my thighs, a cerulean ribbon around my neck and some blue flower in my hair. I couldn't change out of it since they stashed my wet clothes somewhere, so I went back outside in a blanket. It felt warmer at least.

(A.N.; I made a picture of her outfit here;- fav . me /d6igs9d - without the spaces. please check it out!)

"Hey, you got dressed up?" Hayner snickered. "That Olette, she can do anything…"

"Can we see? Pretty please?" Sora squeaked, jumping up to me with his big blue eyes pleading. "It can't be that bad, last time Riku got his hair all plait—" he was cut off by Riku's hand, and a growl.

"Xion being pretty?" Axel smirked, nudging Roxas. Weird.

"Just shut up," I muttered, glaring daggers at them and hugging myself in the blanket tighter. "I'm only here to get away from them."

Soon all the other girls came out in their silly pajamas and tore the guys away from the T.V, taking out some microphone from the shelves. Next there was a disk put in, and they handed one of the microphones to me.

"Si-singing?"

"OOH, I REALLY WANT TO SING SIMPL—" the brunette squealed again. How naturally high on sugar was this guy?

"—DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE LYRICS ARE? OR MEAN?" Hayner rolled onto the couch, teasing Sora.

"…it's only a song, nothing bad is in it, right?" everyone groaned, facepalming.

"You're okay with karaoke?" I asked Roxas, grinning. He blushed in embarrassment, mumbling.

"I kinda like singing," he whispers, his sunny hair crowning his flushed face. "But my parents made me play piano. It's a tradition to do this at a sleepover too!"

"J-just don't make me do it," I flush, handing him the microphone. "Go ahead! I think someone in Music told me you sound like Jesse Mc…something."

"What are you guys whispering and blush-blush-blushing about?" Axel cooed, smacking another microphone in my hand and smirking evilly. "Looks like we found our new duet!"

Someone clicks a thing on the disk player, and I almost trip on my blanket in shock. Like, Dislike, by Rin and Len Kagamine. The most cheesiest song and also in Japanese, a subject that I sucked in so much—

"No no no no no!" Roxas practically throws the microphone at Axel, his face all red with some weird embarrassment and anger mix, something you wouldn't want to see in the middle of your night on your ceiling. Then he mimicked Hayner; "Do you even know what the lyrics are? Or mean?"

"Course I dooo," Axel flicks his wrist and waves the blond away, and I can't help but giggle. "We don't know what Xion sounds like either, do we?" I freeze, looking at the screen that has the countdown for the lyrics to start. Not enough time to kill Axel and change the song at the same time. Darn.

"S-sukiyo kirai wakannai, kirai," I muttered, blood rushing to my face. That was pretty straightforward and easy Japanese. Did I sound okay? The blankets covering my ears wouldn't let me hear, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Everyone else sprawled on the couch and floor just stared with expressions ranging from "what" to "WHAT".

"Sukida igai arienai, sukida," I heard muffled singing, so pretty and… magic, that I started stuttering more.

"S-suki to kirai wakannai t-tomarenai-"

"suki kirai!"

The rest of the song was a blur. I almost choked laughing when Roxas was forced to sing "mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa "Wedding" sou bijon wa kanpeki! souda, sumu nowa mat u tou atari ga iina kodomo wa 3 nin kanaa!, which basically meant he wanted to marry me, and shot back with "datte juuyon sai desu-! ... desuyo?" ; We were only fourteen, which was true.

At the end we were all panting and scarlet with laughing. Roxas and I had to collapse on the couch, blushing. He grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but then I got distracted with all of the others hollering and cheering.

"S-since we had to do that…" I smirked, trying to look cunning, staring at the four other guys. "You four have to do a song now…. What…?" Looking through the list, I found something so girly, so epic and perfect and malicious, that all of them were frozen, including cheery, i-don't-care Sora.

The rest of the party was a blur. They sang California Girls three times with different leads, and then the other girls had to sing something. After that, we watched Castle Oblivion, or at least up to the point everyone went to hide under blankets besides me. At least I got most of the popcorn while it lasted. It was almost four AM so we decided to go to sleep.

Bzzzzt, bzzt…

"Who keeps texting youuu, Xiiion?" Olette mumbled, fumbling around the floor to find it since I was stuck in the furthest corner.

"Maybe my brother, just to check up on me or something." I told her lazily, rolling over slowly, but Olette's emerald eyes squinted and widened. Either Ven told me he burned the house or it was a weird embarrassing text from someone… at four in the morning.

"This is cuteee," the brunette squealed, getting Kairi and Selphie to come over too. "So is Roxas a thing for you?"

"Wh-whaaaaaaaaaat?" I yelped and snatched it away, blushing furiously. 'Hey, you did really good today xi! Uh singing' was on the screen from no other than Roxas Strife. I sighed in relief, closing the phone. "Oh. It's just a nickname."

"Noooo!" Selphie argued, her eyes bright. "A compliment, and you've known eachother for what, a few days?"

"Annd Namine isn't here, Roxas would never leave her out for a stupid potion project." Kairi added brightly.

"It's a big project. I-I mean, I'm sure Namine is going to keep Roxas. She's so nice…"

"Nice?" Olette tilted her head slightly. It was silent for a little, but then I finally admitted what happened with the first potion we made. I didn't want to make her sound so bad, so I took out the part before where she growled at my drawing.

"That's exactly what happened last year!" Kairi squeaked. "Well, Olette moved here in eighth grade and there was this potion project…" Judging her face, it turned out really, really bad. Maybe it was what Roxas what complaining to Namine about.

"She's not that bad. We made up. And also I—" I was about to tell them that I liked someone else, but I could feel Olette staring at me.

"It's what it looks like on the outside…" she chided, sounding like she was narrating a creepy horror movie. "She's kept everyone away from Roxas for a really long time now. Best friends since when they were kids, I heard. I can't believe how they got to be friends, they're complete opposites…"

"Come to think of it though, he talks about you a looot," The lighter brunette squeaked, patting my shoulder. She looked around with an evil grin, and then I found myself outside in the main basement with the room door locked and shut.

It was going to be a long night, because they shouted something about confessing my love to Roxas before they let me back in. I didn't even have a blanket out, just the sweater. At least nobody could see me being "pretty"—

"Xii?"

"D-don't c-call me… stupid th-things." Chattering. Sign of a cold already?

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll ask the same thing." I giggled.

"Uh… nothing, really. Just… air. Axel and Hayner won't stop screeching and telling Castle Oblivion scenes over." He scratched his head, and I noticed how darn cute he was… until I remembered Namine wouldn't like it.

"Um… yeah, same. We're watching Castle Oblivion over again, so I thought I'd… come here." Ooh yeah, another episode of Xion-Sucks-At-Lying. Special edition, featuring Roxas Strife.

"Scared, little Xixi?"

"Don't make me punch you."

"Sorry Xi." Now he was smirking, his ocean eyes sparking up mischief. I tackled him to the couch and started pushing him into it, but then he tickled me right under my cheeks. We were left in a panting, scarlet bundle of laughing, our arms locked and legs tangled.

"I think you overdid it," I complained, planting my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Weird, it smelled funny.

"I think I was fine. You almost killed me… and…" He didn't finish for awhile, so I looked up at him. He was looking straight into my eyes, which was somewhat creepy.

"…?" Awkwardly shift mode.

"You tempted me like that. Defenseless without your protective blanket, huh?"

I blushed, fumbling around with a loose thread on my sleeve. "Meanie, I didn't even want to be in this. At least I don't smell salty, like the ocea…" Ocean._ Ocean_. I started getting sparks in my head again, like my mind was short circuiting. There were stars in my vision, and it started to get a little darker.

"Really? I think you look prett…" he didn't get to finish, because I felt my body go limp. It was so dark… I whimpered slightly. What was… what was I seeing now? Bubbles… faint light? More eerie darkness. The air started to get thicker, harder to breathe, and it suddenly felt frigid. I curled my fingers on his shirt, but more shivers were sent up my spine, worse than the time I blacked out with Ven. Every blink sent my vision spinning, and I was underwater, with someone reaching for my sinking arms.

"N-nn…_ ocean_," I gasped, choking on air, as it…whatever it was, closed in around me, but would Roxas really help with anything?

"Xion!" He quietly took my quivering hands off his shirt and kissed them softly, like it would help. I closed my eyes, wishing the darkness to end already…

Something soft, crashing, and some strong emotion against my lips. The darkness fading away. I opened my eyes warily, expecting myself in another dream, but this dream seemed too real, too happy. Roxas was softly kissing me, whispering soothing words into my mouth. I let him, feeling so at peace, until my breath was running out again.

"Di-did you… save me… when I fell into the water?" I tilted my head down, blinking sleepily. "It was so scary, Roxas, it hit me so much, I couldn't breathe I couldn'—"

"Shh…." His finger touched my lips. "Yeah. Sorry if that k-kiss thing freaked you out a little. I thought you'd forget. You're safe with me." He paused again and looked at me with his deep, soothing eyes…

"I…Xion…"

My eyes fluttered and I let myself drift into dreams.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Islands

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I haven't been getting too many reviews lately, but I forced myself to write this as I thought of more ideas for some long rokushi stuff. I'll probably try to start those sometime, sorry I just spent a lot of time storyboarding xux;;

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

I woke up curled alone. What just happened again? It felt like a bad dream.

I need food was pretty much all I could think about. Food. Food. Food. Food. Foo-

"FOR THE FIFTH TIME WOMAN I HAVE THE FOOD!"

Oh, beautiful timing for me to speak out my thoughts. How long was Hayner there, holding the cup of cheese ramen for me?

"Sorry, I'm slow without my beautiful ramen." I take it from him and slurp some. "So good morn—"

Suddenly, a crazy group of girls mobbed me, forcing me to put the ramen down. They were all squealing and jumping and waving some phone that looked like Roxas's…

"Y-you didn't!" I managed to screech from the chatter. "Wait, no, I just… we had to set some stuff clear about that whole cliff—" I tried to yank his phone away from Kairi, but the two brunettes held down my arms on the couch, forcing me to see the picture. I squinted, since it was dark, and saw it was truly me lazily collapsed on Roxas. At least I wasn't drooling.

"Del…delete it."

"Heeelll to the no, Xiii!" Selphie squealed so high my ears burned. Olette jumped up cheering, letting me go. Kairi already was out of range with the picture, so I just tried to keep calm and eat more ramen.

"Where… is he now?" I asked, looking around. The guys' room was filled with the others playing video games, but he wasn't there. The girls shrugged.

"He said he got'ta call from someone and left," Selphie said, finger on her chin. "Now that you mention it, it's been at least a couple of hours."

"That's too bad," I shrugged, but I wondered what was so important. I got up and went to go pack up my sleeping bag, and saw my phone lit up. It was a text from Ven, telling me that we had plans to go visit our parents at DestinyIslands. Ooh yeah, time for some Xion packing speed.

"Goin' somewhere?" Sora suddenly poked his head in. "'Cos Roxy boy told me he had to leave for awhile and he hopes he can take you somewhere today. For fun." I have no idea how he said that in a breath.

"Sorry," I shook my head. "Plans. I haveta go as soon as possible." I stuffed all my things into a bag and teleported back home.

"Whoa, back Xi?" it was Ven, still in his pajamas. He sat up and grinned. "Mom and Dad said that they have time before they haveta go to work. We'll take the train instead of teleporting since—"

"Water, water," I said. I learned that I couldn't teleport there without landing in the water the hard way.

"Yeah."

After that, we walked to TwilightTown's train station. We stopped by some random donut coffee shop too since I didn't eat, and we waited on the train.

"So how was your sleepover, sis?"

"Fun," I bubbled. "We did some karaoke stuff, and even though Kai and Selph and Ollie dressed me up, we still had a blast. And get this, Roxas had cheese ramen!"

He cringed for some reason, but he smiled after a second. "Sweet."

I studied his face, deciding against telling him that I pretty much almost drowned, sobbing against Roxas' shoulder. Uh, no.

After a bit we started sleeping, but it only seemed like a few minutes until we woke up to the ringing, announcing we were here in Destiny Islands. I grabbed Ven's hand and gathered our stuff, and dashed out the door into the breeze.

It was gorgeous as ever. White sand sparkled on the beach, surrounded by salty turquoise waves. It crashed against the pretty rocks and left behind shells. Seagulls squawked above and sailed among the clouds.

"Wow," I sighed, glancing at Ven. "It was nice when I still lived here. You were the lucky duck, Ven." He got to stay because he got a scholarship or something at the private high school here. It wasn't fun being the lesser twin. And here, he could learn to drive at fifteen…

"At least you fit along with your new school fine," he winked. "Anyway, we don't have to head to the hotel until a few hours, so let's go have fun!"

We started walking into random shacks, climbing ladders and bridges. Sometimes he would check his phone and stay silent for awhile. Suspicious. Suddenly we walked by some ferns, and he stopped.

"Xion, I have something to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow. He turned and looked into my eyes, full of worry. Silently, he moved the ferns to reveal an old, tattered up boulder. It seemed to be blocking an entry, and he crushed it with a burst of magic.

I shuddered. I forgot how good he was at destructive explosions.

I followed him through the dusty grove of roots, leaves and moss. It was so moist and dark, and even though some sunlight filtered through the rock, my mind couldn't help but want to dash out of there. Something about it was so eerie.

"I-I don't like this," I managed to choke out, but it sounded like a whimper. Oh yes, I can last through Castle Oblivion the movie, but not a lame cave.

"Shh," he said. I was annoyed, but that feeling was suddenly overcome by awe. In front of me was a huge cave, with a ray of sunlight peeking through the roof. It was all stone, with shadowy corners, and strange, chalky patterns on the wall. I smiled at some of them. There were pictures of potato-like monsters, beaches, mushrooms, and a sailboat with three children on it.

"Look at these."

Turning, I found Ven pointing to a blurry picture that looked like it had been smudged over angrily. I could still see it though. A boy, with crazy hair, and a girl, with short hair, drawn by what looked like elementary work. Between them was a star, with a hand, that looked like it was coming from the boy. Paopu fruit.

"…!" My head throbbed again. My brother seemed to notice, and he quickly came to my side, holding my shoulders as I leaned against the chalky rocks.

"S-sis," he said carefully. "…I… have a lot to explain. I dunno how to say this stuff, but…"

"Get me outta here," I growled, touching my forehead dizzily. "I'm going to remember something, and I'm sick of it! All of these memories these places are pouring into me, I feel like I'm about to overflow—" I was a hysterical idiot again.

"I'm not your brother. Not blood related, at all."

"Episode 10 of 'This is not the time, Ven'." I grumbled flatly. He had to be kidding, right? Yet… the throbbing had stopped. Weird.

"A-a long time a-ago…" he stuttered. "You were standing here. With me. Drawing this picture."

Silence.

"And…one day, someone found out about this. Someone jealous, since you were such best friends… with me. So they came…"

"And I attacked them, with a memory spell. I saw that before, Ven."

"You… did?"

"Yeah. I don't remember what this person looked like though. I don't like this place. Please tell me you're kidding…" I pleaded, closing my eyes, shutting out the light around me. "What did I… do to them?"

"It missed me. Don't worry."

"B-but the person who wanted to hurt me…! Something happened. I need to get their memory back- it was an accident-"

"Hey, they got it back. It was just you they needed to fix up."

That explained the memory spells. I let it all sink in for a bit, and he smiled.

"I don't have all of them back though." Frowning, I kicked a pebble.

"Yeah. Before they could restore your memories, they needed at least some traces of it back, or else they wouldn't have any chain piece to work from. So… I left my original family to stay with you." Suddenly, he lunged forward and got me into a tight embrace. It felt wet against my cheeks… was he… crying?

"I never thought you'd remember me again."

"But I don't," I protested, letting him cry. I leaned against his plush-like hair. "Not everything. I don't need them all back, 'cos I know you saved me. And that's enough."

"They can get you back now, Xi," he said. "every last bit. They have a chain to work from."

I flinched, pulling away, though a part of me wanted to be safe in his arms. Memory making… and memory things in general, were risky and scary. It hurts to remember things sometimes… plus… plus… why didn't I get the fluttery feeling, like when I was in Roxas's arms? Millions of questions swarmed in my head. Was Roxas related to Ven?

Suddenly my phone screen brightened, making Ven pull away. I recognized the ringtone as Roxas'. A text.

'I broke up with nami.'


End file.
